tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zuriel Jacob Briantson (vampiricarchangel)
Zuriel Jacob Briantson is the younger child of Rebekah Mikaelson's Archangel persona Celestial, he is very much dotted on by his elder sister Dina who is protective of him. His Mother has always been someone who's opinion he respected very much, but he was fairly close to his Father when he was younger as well. As Briant's only son he inherited the home per tradition during the time period that his Father died, though he consider's it just as much Dina's home as he consider's it his. Zuriel's Childhood Celestial's pregnancy wth Zuriel was a bit harder than his sister's, simply because of the fact that Celestial was stressing herself out trying to take care of Dina and continue to help where she was needed well pregnant. His birth itself went smothly enough, and she dotted over him just as much as she did Dina. Over the years Dina began to help out with Zuriel, when they were alone and she couldn't get him to cam down she would use her awakening telekintetic abilities to float a few things over his head. Teen/Adult Years (TO BE ADDED) Losing His Father (TO BE ADDED) Dealing With his Mother's Absence (TO BE ADDED) 1970's-Presant In 1973 Zuriel was in Chicago when he met a woman named Carmella Robets they hit it off immediatly, Carmelle loving the way that he seemed more old fashioned than a lot of the men she knew. It was 2 years before they married, Dina was present for the wedding and got along great with her Sister In-Law. In 1976 Zuriel and Carmella learned that she was pregnant, though Carmella had not yet been told of the truth about what Zuriel was. He did not hoever thing that well she was pregnant and hormional was the best time to reveal as much, and so he figrued that he would wait. Difficulties caused by Carmon's angel side though made her very weak as the pregnancy went on, and a few hours after he was born she ended up dying. When this happened Zuriel pack up what he would need and left their Chicago apartment and moved, cloaking where he was from his sister and deciding to raise his son on his own rather than relying on the assistance that he knew Dina would offer. He moved with his son to the still growing New York City, often taking him Upstate to get fresh air and learn about nature. The City was simply easier to hide away in and people were less likely to realise that he didn't age if he continues to change jobs every few years. Eventually he ppened a shop of his own, feeling the need to stay home more when something happened that caused his son to stop aging prematurely. Carmon had ended up sick, and well trying to heal him he had inadvertantly caused his grace to strengthen with his ability to heal a grace. Because of this Carmon has not aged Physically, Emotionally or Mentally since he was nearly 7 years old; Zuriel hopes to find a fix for this that will allow him to at least make it to a bit of an older age. This is the reason that he began traveling the world with Carmon, both using it as a way to show his son the world and to try and find someone who could shed some light on a sollution to his problem. He didn't want to ask his sister because he is sure that she could do nothing about it, and as far as they knew their Mother Celestial was still sealed away in a box by Niklaus Mikaelson as her Original Vampire self Rebekah Mikaelson. Once Rebekah manages to track him down and get him a message however he head's to New Orleans, hoping that she has some idea of how to help her Grandson. He's nearly run out of hope that his son will ever have even a somewhat normal life, and is afriad that he will be stuck as a child forever.